Prank Wars: Robin vs Zatanna
by whoevenareyou
Summary: After Zatanna wins the title of 'Mount Justice Prank Queen,' Robin will stop at nothing to win back his reputation as the team prankster.


**AN: this got posted a couple days ago but it got deleted, so I'm reposting it. If you reviewed the first one, I probably didn't get to read your review :( so please let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Recognized: Robin B01_

As soon as he entered the cave, Robin had half a mind to hop right back into the zeta tube and go back to Gotham. It was like the cave had been flipped upside down- actually, everything in the cave had literally been flipped upside down. The tables, chairs, cups, TV, everything…

Wally was off in a corner making out with Artemis's quiver, while Artemis was sputtering profanities at him and trying desperately to pry it from his arms. M'gann was levitating a tray of cupcakes in plain sight and putting toothpaste on them instead of icing. She was also doing what Robin assumed was her best impression of an 'evil' snicker. Rocket, Connor, and Kaldur were all sitting in the middle of the floor, observing the other heroes and intently taking notes.

Zatanna casually leaned against the wall and twirled her hair with a slight smirk as she watched the scene. She chanted something backwards, and Wally let go of the quiver, sending Artemis stumbling back from how hard she had been pulling on it. She tripped over an upside down couch and glared at a now very confused speedster. Robin decided to stay, he knew there had to be a good story behind this.

"I think we have an obvious winner, don't you?" Zatanna said with a smirk, looking at Raquel, Connor and Kaldur.

Kaldur held up a finger as if to say 'one moment,' while he looked over whatever notes he had taken.

Raquel tapped her chin, seemingly deep in thought. "Hmmm… turning everything upside down is pretty classic, but it would have been better if no one was here."

"Rob wasn't here!" Wally protested, but Rocket wasn't done talking.

"And, Zatanna, making Wally fall in love with that quiver was pretty funny."

"I thought the cupcakes were nice." Connor smiled sheepishly at M'gann.

Artemis crossed her arms. "Well, yeah, but you're not supposed to let people see what's behind the scenes of your prank. Everyone saw her put toothpaste instead of frosting on those cupcakes. So I'd say that cancels out the prank, since no one's going to eat those."

M'gann looked hurt. "What? I would never do something like that! I substituted the toothpaste for frosting! It only _looks_ like I put toothpaste on the cupcakes. It's really just frosting!" M'gann covered her mouth to stifle a giggle.

Artemis eyed the cupcakes skeptically. "Maybe she's just trying to trick us into eating them, and it really is toothpaste."

Wally didn't wait for Artemis to finish talking, he was quick to stuff two of the pastries into his mouth.

"S' frosting!" He said with a mouthful of cupcakes.

"That's not even a prank, then!" Artemis complained and threw her hands in the air.

"You're one to talk, you were too busy fighting Wally to even prank anyone!" Zatanna laughed.

"Then it appears we do have a clear winner." Kaldur spoke up.

Raquel folded the paper she had been taking notes on into a crown, then placed the origami crown on Zatanna's head.

"Zatanna Zatara, I dub thee, Mount Justice Prank Queen!" Raquel chanted, and Zatanna bowed graciously.

"WHAT!" Somehow Robin had made his way between Artemis and Wally unnoticed, so his sudden outburst caused them both to jump in opposite directions. This time, it was Wally's turn to fall over an upside down couch. It seemed like no one had even noticed Robin's presence until that moment, which was probably Robin's intention all along.

"You had a prank war _without_ me?"

"Sorry, dude." Wally shrugged as he pulled himself back up. "You were busy doing the whole dynamic duo thing, remember? Besides, Zee would really give you a run for your money."

"I'm whelmed." Robin glared at Zatanna. "If I was here, there's no way you would have won."

Zatanna smirked dubiously at Robin. "Just admit it, you're not the team prankster anymore."

"That's not fair, I wasn't even in the competition! I would have won, and you all know it!"

"Too bad you weren't here." Zatanna sang, and put both hands on her paper crown protectively, as if she thought Robin might try to steal it.

"You're lucky I wasn't. Even with your powers, I could out-prank you any day."

Zatanna narrowed her eyes at Robin. "You're on."

Without further ado, Robin burst out in his signature creepy cackle, and disappeared through the zeta tube.

… next day…

Zatanna woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She yawned and rolled over in bed before finally reaching over to her phone to see who was calling.

When she looked at her phone, she almost threw it across the room. The caller ID read 'Nicholas Cage' and showed a rather creepy photo of Nick Cage's face photoshopped onto a cat.

"What the…" Zatanna was so surprised that she missed the call.

As she started to shed her morning grogginess, it all began to make sense.

"Robin…" She muttered, then immediately went through her phone to see what else he had done.

Every single contact name had been changed to 'Nicholas Cage."

Every. Singe. One.

And every contact photo was a different meme of said celebrity. Her phone's background picture used to be a photo of the team. It was still the same one, but now everyone's faces were photoshopped to look like Nick Cage, except for Robin's. He hadn't even been at the cave! How he remotely hacked her phone just to change everything to Nick Cage was beyond her.

She couldn't help but laugh. Robin was going down.

…

When Zatanna made her way out of her room, most of the team was already at the cave for training.

Then Zatanna's phone went off for everyone to hear. Apparently, Robin had somehow changed her ringtone to 'Rockin Robin' since she'd last gotten a call.

Robin smirked at her. "You're not going to answer that?"

"No." Zatanna turned off her phone and left it in her room. That was 2 points for Robin, none for Zatanna, and she was not about to let him prank her again before she got one in herself. No way was she going to let Robin win this war. Robin looked disappointed that she didn't answer the phone, and Zatanna almost regretted it, because she did kind of want to know what he had planned. But she wanted to win more.

They agreed not to let pranks get in the way of training, so they made a temporary truce until Black Canary left. When training was over, the zeta tube announced Batman's arrival.

Everyone turned to face the caped crusader. They weren't expecting to go on any missions that day, and it was a bit late anyways, so they all figured he was there to get Robin for patrol or something.

"Guess I win this round?" Robin folded his arms over his chest and grinned at Zatanna way too confidently. But Zatanna just grinned right back and muttered a few backwards sentences under her breath.

The only recognizable sound Robin could make out from Zatanna's chanting was… was that a fart noise?

Robin brushed the thought aside and turned to face his mentor.

"Robin-"

Before Batman could finish what he was saying, Robin responded involuntarily in a soft and high pitched voice.

"Tweet tweet." His hand flew up to cover his mouth and he glared at Zatanna. Then he sheepishly tried to apologize.

"S-sorry, Batman." Just then, Robin felt another involuntary outburst coming on. He tried to fight it, but however strong his force of will, it was no match for magic. He stared Batman right in the eye, stuck his tongue out, and made a fart noise.

Robin's cheeks flushed until he was just a tiny stuttering tomato of a boy.

"I... I didn't mean… Batman-" Robin's own tongue interrupted him by pushing itself past his lips again. "PLBBGGH- oh my god- Zatanna!"

"Robin!" Batman scolded. Oh no. Robin's face must have been turning blue from trying to suppress the inevitable. His veins were threatening to pop out of his neck as he pursed his lips together as tightly as he could.

" _Don't_." Knowing Robin was struggling to suppress another outburst, Batman sent his protege a stone cold Batglare™, daring him to defy his command.

But Robin couldn't stop the annoyingly adorable chirp from coming out of his mouth.

"Tweet tweet."

Wally, Raquel and Zatanna were on the floor laughing hysterically, Artemis just stood with her jaw dropped, and M'gann tried to stifle a giggle, but it came out anyways. Even Connor and Kaldur were having trouble containing themselves.

"It's not me, I swear!" Robin looked pleadingly at Batman, but the bat had already figured it out. Any time someone said Robin, he would tweet, and when someone said Batman, he would stick out his tongue and make a fart noise.

The Batglare™ was then sent towards Zatanna, and, for a moment, it stopped her blood from flowing, it was that terrifying.

"Let's go." Batman started to turn towards the zeta tube, but Robin stood his ground.

"Wait, bat- uh, b-man, you're not going to make her reverse it?"

Batman's glare switched back and forth from Zatanna to Robin. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. For a split second, there was the tiniest hint of a batsmirk on his lips before it quickly returned to his signature glare.

"It won't interfere with what we need to do."

Batman turned on his heel and glided over towards the zeta tube, and Robin pouted, but followed his mentor.

 _Recognized: Batman 02_

 _Recognized: Robin B01_

The team heard a fart noise and a couple of adorable tweets coming from the little bird before he and Batman disappeared into the beam of light that sent them back to Gotham.

… Gotham...

Until now, Dick had never noticed how obnoxious it was that every villain's first reaction to seeing the dynamic duo was usually to announce their names in fear.

This resulted in a lot of really confused criminals. It surprisingly worked to Batman and Robin's advantage at times, since most of them didn't expect the dark knight's sidekick- ahem, partner- to stick his tongue out and fart at them, or make chirping noises that were simply too precious to be coming from a vigilante. Let's just say it was a very interesting night on patrol.

* * *

 **AN: hehe :) Should I end it there or should I continue this? I was thinking it would just be a one shot, but I do have some other prank ideas, so I can definitely write more, but only if people actually want it. Let me know what you thought :) I'm also open to suggestions for pranks if you want more and have any funny ideas!**


End file.
